Fairytails Guide
by The Legendary Falcon Fall
Summary: A guide to the world of Pokespe Fairytails since I have no time to establish it in story.
1. The World

Spiritual Pokemon: Everyone has at least one spiritual Pokemon at birth that gives them some personality characteristics, Pokemon moves, special abilities, and weaknesses based on type (ex: Gold's spiritual Pokemon is Raichu. He can use electric-based powers and very fast. He does not do well when a person or a Pokemon use a Ground type move on him, or if he's stuck in land-based disasters). The Spiritual Pokemon can not be legendaries or Ditto. Most abilities can be used alone, but more efficient when using a weapon. Use of most abilities many times will exhaust the user, even to the point of death.

The spiritual Pokemon are not naturally evolved when a person is born, it evolves as the person grows, or if the spiritual Pokemon requires an evolutionary stone to evolve, the person simply touches the required stone. Evolving helps increase their abilities. Training helps to strengthen the abilities and quicken evolution.

Spiritual Pokemon, while often just regarded as part of the person that is the source of special abilities, can actually be their own self. They are guardians of a person and the "voice" in their heads. Bonding with the Spiritual Pokemon is recommended, as it helps increase your abilities. Spiritual Pokemon can be summoned out of the person's body if they have a strong bond, or if they're affected by a spell. The Pokemon can go long distances away from their human body and communicate with their person telepathically. They can be summoned back into the body anytime, unless something bad happens.

Pokemon: Many people don't have the many varieties of Pokemon, and only domesticated some Pokemon, which are usually used for work or kept as pets. Those however, who have different varieties of Pokemon, usually have Poke Flutes, items made of works of magic and science and able to call Pokemon they have befriended. Those that have a spiritual Pokemon that matches the Pokemon they befriended are better connected, and can even communicate telepathically regardless of typing. People cannot communicate to Pokemon however, but those with Psychic type spirits or other Pokemon spirits that have special abilities are able to communicate with them. It is very rare for a human that is not a Psychic spirit or Pokemon with special abilities spirit to be able to speak to all Pokemon.

Pokeflutes: There are many types of Pokeflutes, from the most common that usually only calls one Pokemon, to the rarest, the Regional Pokeflutes, given by the region's sage. These flutes are held by the Pokeflute Owners, able to befriend and call more Pokemon than the other types of flutes and able to give the person insight of another person's spiritual Pokemon/s or the Pokemon they encounter.

Magic: Magic is quite prominent in this world, and said that Arceus created magic while creating the universe, and is especially wielded by Ho-Oh to grant eternal happiness, Jirachi to grant desires of people, Cresselia to grant good dreams, and Darkrai to defend itself by nightmares. Magic has its limits however, as whatever it makes is temporary and cannot make food and money. People of Fairy, Psychic, or with special abilities spirits (ex: Ninetales) are natural wielders of magic, but magic is usable to everyone.

Aura: Aura is the spiritual energy of every living creature and a part of the soul. It is very acknowledged in this world, as there are people who can sense them thanks to their Pokemon spirits. There is often confusion between aura and magic, as this is justified since both are very similar from being able to control a living thing. However, while magic can only affect aura, Aura users can control the whole soul. An example is that the worst a magician can do to a person is make them insane or control them to kill themselves, and an Aura user can tear someone's soul out of their bodies, giving them a painful death.


	2. Character List

_Sun, Moon, and Gladion's Spiritual Pokemon are still pending, yet Hau and Lillie already have one. Go figure._

* * *

Red  
Spiritual Pokemon: Arcanine (Shotoku), Slowbro (Tokugawa), Raichu (Hideyoshi)  
Weapon- Sword and Shield (black bracelets when not in use)

Yellow  
Spiritual Pokemon: Raichu (Misako), Bellossom (Shirasu)  
Weapon- Wooden staff with vines

Green (boy)  
Spiritual Pokemon: Ninetales (Yoritomo), Pidgeot (Nobunaga)  
Weapon-Katana and wakizashi

Blue (girl)  
Spiritual Pokemon: Clefable (Hecate), Gengar (Katsura)  
Weapon-Throwing knives, grenades, whip, dagger  
Gold  
Spiritual Pokemon: Raichu (Musashi)  
Weapon: War scythe (bronze cue stick when not used)

Crystal  
Spiritual Pokemon: Xatu (Himiko), Meganium (Sadako)  
Weapon: Staff with White orb

Silver  
Spiritual Pokemon: Weavile (Pluto), Honchkrow (Shoko)  
Weapon: Saber, throwing knives, grenades

Ruby  
Spiritual Pokemon: Gardevoir (Hirohito), Swampert (Showa)  
Weapon: Wooden staff with red orb

Sapphire  
Spiritual Pokemon: Gallade (Shikibu), Blaziken (Kojun)  
Weapon: Swords resembling Gallade's

Emerald- Spiritual Pokemon: Flygon (Yamamoto), Sceptile (Toyoda)

Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Wally Spiritual Pokemon: Gardevoir (Psyche), Roserade (Haruki)  
Weapon: Wooden staff with green orb/Mostly seen as a wooden hiking stick

Platina  
Spiritual Pokemon: Glaceon (Nagako), Gardevoir (Murasaki)  
Weapon: Staff with silver orb/Mostly seen as a birch wood walking stick

Pearl  
Spiritual Pokemon: Staraptor (Akira), Gallade (Kurosawa)  
Weapon: Bow and Arrow and Sword (sword is a yellow band when not in use)

Dia  
Spiritual Pokemon: Bronzong (Ono), Torterra (Momofuku)  
Weapon: Shield (resembling of Dialga's armor) and spear (dark blue bracelets when not in use)

Black  
Spiritual Pokemon: Darmanitan (Mars), Swoobat (Athena)  
Weapon: Sword (black bracelet when not in use)

White  
Spiritual Pokemon: Lilligant (Thalia)  
Weapon: Wand with white orb

Cheren  
Spiritual Pokemon: Unfezant (Erebus)  
Weapon: Sword (black ring when not in use)  
Pokemon Form: Unfezant

Bianca  
Spiritual Pokemon: Audino (Hemera)  
Weapon: Oak wood wand

Lack-Two  
Spiritual Pokemon: Samurott (Poseidon)  
Weapon: Sword resembling of a Samurott's  
Pokemon Form: Samurott line  
Whi-Two  
Spiritual Pokemon: Whimsicott(Artemis)  
Weapon: Oak wood wand

Hugh  
Spiritual Pokemon:Haxorus(Ares)  
Weapon:Saber

X  
Spiritual Pokemon: Lucario (Lafayette)  
Weapon: Black wooden staff with metal dark blue orb/Mostly seen as black wood walking stick

Y  
Spiritual Pokemon: Absol (Napoleon), Talonflame (Juno)  
Weapon: Sword/Can turn into a sickle-sword

Shauna  
Spiritual Pokemon-Meowstic (Akhlys)  
Weapon: Birch wood staff/Two scimtars with birch handles

Trevor  
Spiritual Pokemon-Florges (Robespierre)  
Weapon: Oak wood wand with vine

Tierno  
Spiritual Pokemon-Gogoat (Orion)  
Weapon:Battle axe

Emma  
Spiritual Pokemon-Dragalge (Kymopoleia)  
Weapon: Her armor/Black metal staff/Can turn into black sword, axe, spear, and bow

Sun  
Spiritual Pokemon: Incineroar (Lono)

Weapon-War scythe

Moon

Spiritual Pokemon: Decidueye (Diana)

Weapon-Bow and arrows

Hau

Spiritual Pokemon: Alolan Raichu (Kane-hekili)

Weapon: Spear made of steel covered in brown wood and opening where Hau holds

Lillie

Spiritual Pokemon: Oricorio Pa'u (Laka)

Weapon: None

Gladion

Spiritual Pokemon: Silvally (Ku), Riolu (Lono, dormant)

Weapon: Memory, Spear


End file.
